Dance Room
by xxiuchen
Summary: Hanya Xiumin dan Chen di Dance room. Hanya percakapan ringan dan sentuhan lembut di sana. Hanya kehangatan dan kenyamanan cinta mereka di sana. EXO fic! ChenMin/XiuChen fic!


**Dance Room **

**Pairing: XiuChen/ChenMin**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Rating: Silahkan pikirkan sendiri muehehe**

**Length: oneshot **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yo! Ohok, author abis UTS wkwk. Jadi baru nulis lagi. Untuk **_**Deeper **_**pasti author lanjutin tapi gak sekarang selain karena ide buntu dan kebetulan author sibuk sama naskah pesenan temen -_-v jadi mungkin author akan melanjutkannya nanti. Ini cuman FF sampingan aja karena bosen ngetik naskah ntu terus -_-". Ini mungkin ringan tapi bisa jadi jatoh ke NC-an. Etapi saya gak tau, tergantung pandangan readers aja makanya saya kasih ratingnya **_**silahkan pikirkan sendiri muehehe**_**. **

_**Disclaimer: FF ini milik author tapi cast-nya bukan punya author. Milik Tuhan YME, Om Sooman, dan milik kita bersama. Terima kasih. **_

_**Maaf kalo ada typo dan alurnya kecepetan /berguling/ **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ABIS BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW CHIIING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! **

**.**

**.**

"Ulangi lagi, kau salah!"

Seruan memekikkan telinga kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru dance room. Terdengar juga suara dengusan kasar dari seorang laki-laki berwajah kotak yang kini sudah banjir keringat. _Sleeveless _hitamnya kini juga sudah banjir keringat.

"Chen, apakah kau bisa serius sedikit?" tanya Xiumin, laki-laki yang berseru tadi kepada Chen.

Chen mendengus. "Apakah aku kurang serius untukmu?"

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka sedang berlatih dance Growl. Ya kalian tau betapa sulitnya dance itu. Dan tentu saja, Chen, yang sebenarnya sangat dorky dibidang menari ini kesulitan di beberapa gerakan. Inisiatif untuk memperbaiki gerakan tarinya, Chen mengajak Xiumin untuk mengajarinya. Xiumin sebenarnya mempunya skills yang lebih baik dibandingkan Lay, Luhan, atau Kai dan lainnya dibidang menari. Jadi dia lebih memilih Xiumin untuk mengajarinya kali ini. Dan seterusnya begitu.

"Ulangi! Ulangi Chen!" pekik Xiumin lagi.

Mereka berhenti digerakan yang mungkin cukup sulit untuk Chen tapi mudah untuk Luhan, Sehun, dan lainnya. Kalian tau bagian Tao atau Chanyeol ngerapp? Nah disitu dia sekarang. Salah dan salah lagi yang ia dapatkan, dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu mendengus. Dia lelah sekali.

_Chen POV _

Sial! Selalu salah dan salah lagi! Apakah aku dorky sekali dibidang menari? Tidak! Aku sebenarnya pintar dalam menari! Dan aku akan buktikan! Yah tapi untuk sekarang tidak. Karena salah satu dancer terbaik EXO mengawasiku dengan saksama dan memekikkan telingaku kalau-kalau ada gerakan yang salah.

Salah satu gerakan yang sulit adalah gerakan ketika Tao atau Chanyeol ngerapp. Gerakan itu harus cepat. Cukup sulit juga kalau diperhatikan hanya sekali. Aku lumayan bisa, namun tetap saja, dimata seorang Kim Minseok gerakanku di part itu masih cacat. Tapi selebihnya, gerakanku di part yang lain sudah bagus dan benar.

"Kalau begitu, kau ulangi lagi dengan slow motion ya. Step by step." Pintaku dengan puppy eyes yang dibalas helaan nafas dari Xiumin hyung.

"Okay baiklah, bebek kecil. Jadi kau minta mandoo ini mengajarimu step by step?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada mengejek.

Aku mendengus kesal. Bebek kecil? Apa-apaan itu?

Xiumin menunjuk ke arah laptop yang kebetulan kami gunakan untuk memutar musiknya. Aku mengangguk lalu aku segera menyalakan musiknya. Aku percepat ke part rapp. Xiumin sudah siap di tempatnya lalu sesuai dengan permintaanku, dia menari step by step.

**GULP! **

Aku menelan salivaku berat. Kenapa dia sexy sekali sih? _Sleeveless _ dan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Bisa kah kau bayangkan betapa sexy-nya tubuh Xiumin sekarang. Dan kalian tau part ketika membuka kaki lebar-lebar itu? Scene favoritku, apalagi jika Xiumin yang memperagakannya untukku. Aku bisa menelan salivaku berkali-kali karenanya.

"Apakah kau perhatikan aku tadi?" tanya Xiumin yang membangunkanku dari fantasi liarku. Sial, aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi.

"Ulang." Perintahku dengan nada datar. Lalu memfokuskan pandanganku kepada Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya menghela nafasnya lalu dengan sabar ia kembali memperagakan gerakan itu untukku. Aku kembali bergelut dengan fantasi liarku saat perlahan-lahan setitik keringat turun perlahan melewati leher putih Xiumin.

"Hyung, bisakah kau ulangi lagi?" pintaku lagi.

Xiumin mengangguk lalu mengulangi gerakan itu dengan sabar dan step by step. Ketika Xiumin membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, dengan cepat aku jatuh di atasnya. Sengaja. Posisiku sekarang berada di atas Xiumin dengan kedua tanganku sebagai tumpuan dan kedua kakiku yang mengapit perut Xiumin. Sementara Xiumin berada di bawahku dengan kaki yang masih terbuka dan tubuhnya yang tertidur di lantai kayu dance room.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Xiumin sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kau sexy sekali." Bisikku tepat di telinganya lalu aku cium pipinya dengan lembut.

Aku melihat semburat merah di pipi Xiumin ketika aku mencium pipinya. Ia palingkan wajahnya agar tak bisa melihatku. Aku tersenyum lembut lalu aku mengelus pipi Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berat!" pekik Xiumin yang sepertinya dia marah namun terlihat lucu dimataku. Manis sekali.

"Lihat aku, Kim Minseok." Pintaku yang mungkin terdengar seperti perintah itu. Jika aku sudah mengucapkan nama lengkapnya, dia tak berkutik. Langsung saja dia melihatku. Mata kami bertemu.

"M-mwo?" tanya Xiumin gugup.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Xiumin. Semakin dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu bibir dan sekitar hidungku. Aku menggesekan hidungku dengan hidungnya. Xiumin terkekeh geli. Mata bulatnya menyipit dan dia menunjukkan deretan giginya. Dia terus terkekeh sampai akhirnya aku menghentikan acara menggesek hidung. Aku pandangi lagi wajah cantik itu. Selain cantik, wajahnya juga imut dan manis. Matanya yang bulat juga berbinar, cantik.

"Kau cantik sekali." Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Aku tampan. Bukan cantik." Ujar Xiumin dengan nada datar. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau yakin kalau kau tampan? Ah, aku tidak berpikir begitu." Jawabku pelan. Aku mainkan rambut brown-nya. Sesekali mengusapnya lembut.

"Apakah kau mengajakku kesini untuk bermesraan?" tanya Xiumin ketus. Bisa aku rasakan dia tengah memandangku sekarang. Aku meliriknya lalu kembali memainkan rambutnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Jarang kita bisa bermesraan seperti ini."

"Memangnya di kamar kau kurang apa? Kau sudah enak bisa tidur satu ranjang denganku kan?" pertanyaan itu membanjiri telingaku. Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau mengizinkannya karena terpaksa." Balasku enteng diselingi kekehan.

Xiumin mendengus kesal mendengar jawabanku tadi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia memukul dadaku beberapa kali. Mungkin untuk menyuruhku berdiri karena dia sudah tak bisa menopang berat tubuhku. Sekarang dia lebih kurus, tidak gemuk seperti dulu. Padahal aku sangat senang melihatnya bertubuh montok seperti dulu. Bagiku dia tidak gendut. Apakah gemuk dan gendut itu beda? Bukannya sama saja? Tidak. Bagiku gemuk dan gendut itu beda.

"Cheeen~ beraaaat~" rengek Xiumin. Dia lagi-lagi memukul dadaku, sesekali memukul pundakku.

Aku hiraukan rengekkannya dan beralih memendamkan wajahku di leher putih Xiumin. Bau bubble gum khas milik Xiumin menyapa indra penciumanku ketika aku menyesap aromanya itu. Sungguh aroma yang memabukkan.

"Kau tahu... Aku beruntung bisa satu grup denganmu..." bisikku disela-sela kegiatanku menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

Xiumin mendesah. "A-Aku juga senang..."

Aku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku tatap dalam-dalam matanya dan aku melihat kejujuran dari perkataannya tadi.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku merasa beruntung karena bisa satu grup denganmu?" tanyaku pelan sembari membenamkan kembali wajahku di lehernya. Sedikit lebih dalam.

Bisa aku rasakan dia menggeleng. Aku terkekeh. Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Tangan kananku mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh pinggang rampingnya. Perlahan mengusap pinggangnya itu, dengan sangat lembut. Sementara tangan kiriku masih digunakan untuk menopang tubuhku. Xiumin tak keberatan tindakkanku itu. Dia hanya diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun bisa aku dengar sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutnya ketika usapan pertama.

"Karena aku di tempatkan bersama malaikat cantik dan manis sepertimu. Malaikat dengan pipi chubby dan tubuhnya yang sexy dan ramping. Walaupun aku sangat merindukan tubuh sang malaikat yang montok dan bulatnya, namun dia tetap sama. Apalagi pipinya yang tetap gembul dan enak untuk dicium walaupun malaikat itu sekarang sudah sangat kurus. Aku beruntung karena ditempatkan bersama malaikat baik hati sepertimu. Walaupun terkadang kau cerewet dan lebih kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan aku, tapi aku tetap berkata bahwa sebenarnya malaikat itu baik hati. Sangat baik hati." Jelasku sembari berbisik di telinganya.

Aku mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Xiumin. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi chubby-nya itu. Membuatnya lebih cantik dan manis dari sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu perlahan-lahan aku cium pipinya. Hanya ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta.

Xiumin kembali memukul dadaku ketika aku tak kunjung melepaskan ciumanku di pipinya. Aku yakin pipinya pasti sangat merah sekarang. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Perlahan-lahan aku membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Kasian jika malaikat di sebelahku ini ditimpa terus-terusan.

"Kau berat sekali sih!" seru Xiumin. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Ya... Mungkin kau yang terlalu kurus sekarang."

"Yak! Ish... Kau saja yang berat!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Lihatlah dia sekarang! Dia mempout-kan bibirnya bak anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen. Dan kedua matanya yang membulat membuatnya semakin imut. Tanganku terulur untuk mencubit pipi tembemnya namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mungil memeluk pinggangku. Ya, itu tangan Xiumin. Kaki kirinya ia daratkan di perutku. Sementara itu, kepalanya ia benamkan di leherku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang tenang dan beraturan.

"Chen, aku lelah..." bisik Xiumin.

"Emm? Kau ingin tidur?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke dorm, aku mau di sini saja."

"Tapi di sini dingin, manis. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Asalkan aku memelukmu, pasti hangat kok."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Xiumin tadi. Serasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku ketika dia mengatakan itu. Dengan lembut, tanganku mengusap rambutnya. Memberikan kehangatan kepada Xiumin, sebisa mungkin. Pelukannya semakin erat di pinggangku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chen."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

Setelah itu, hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Dance room yang sebenarnya dingin berubah menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin karena Xiumin yang memelukku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun ada yang lebih hangat dan nyaman dari sebuah pelukan ini. Cinta. Cinta kami yang membuatnya menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Ya, mungkin karena cinta kami yang menyebar di dance room ini membuat semuanya jadi hangat dan nyaman. Di dance room ini, hanya aku, Xiumin, dan cinta kami.

**FIN **

**TAMAT YEY! Jadi! Oke saya tau ini ff ancur plus absurd banget. Maapkan saya karena otak saya sudah tumpul karena naskah itu. Btw, thanks buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview **_**Deeper **_**yang baru-baru ini saya lihat review-nya hehe. Walaupun cuman dua, tapi saya semangat untuk melanjutkan FF itu #semangatberapi-api. Mohon review-nya untuk **_**Deeper**_** karena saya lihat, banyak yang baca cuman pada gak ngereview alias silent reader.**

**Saya harap di FF ini banyak yang ngereview ya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan atau ejaan kata dan merapihkan tulisan saya, sekalian bekal buat kelanjutan FF **_**Deeper **_**nantinya. Jadi saran atau kritik apapun saya terima dengan senang hati C: **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review pleaseee~ **


End file.
